Together
by tomiri
Summary: It's a RyanMarissa story. Please give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

The lonely man sat on his chair with his head in his hands. His hair was long and messy, he hasn't shaved for a week and his clothes just loosely stay on him. He was a mess. Life was tough. Everyday was the same thing, go to work, come home, call _her_, drink a beer, and sleep for a few hours. Theresa wasn't making this too easy on him either, she was always nagging at him about not bringing enough money home or something like that. That pissed him off. He wouldn't say much to her though, he would just ignore her and continue on with his daily routine. Everyday, the conversations with _her _got shorter, and shorter. Sometimes, it's just a "Hello" and " I got to go." Life sucked, he barely tolerates it, but does.

The beautiful drunk lay on her bed, with another bottle of vodka. It was her third bottle today. She too had a daily routine. Drink, pass out, answer the daily call from _him_, drink, and pass out again. Of course occasionally, she did go out, usually with Summer. Since both their boyfriends left, they have been closer than ever. Sometimes, they would go back to their old ways and go out partying all night. Her money-driven mother just had to make the best of this. She would prance around trying to get her daughter to go to "cardio bar" or something all day. Spending money was like her hobby. Life sucked, so she drinks it away.

The man walked over to his bed and lied down. It was time for his few hours of rest. She threw the bottle against the wall and rolled over to the other side of the bed and wept.

"Why can't things just go back to the way they were?" she thought.

It was strange, normally, at this time, he would pass out in the matter of seconds. This time, there was something different. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. He tossed and turned; he just couldn't stop thinking about her smile, her kiss, her skin, and her hair, everything about her. Finally, he just sat up in bed and cried. He usually doesn't cry. He's the tough guy, no tough guy cries. This was a special occasion.

"I miss her so much" he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

His hands were right behind her head, holding it in place. His lips were centimeters away from her lips when…she vanished. He was confused,

"Where'd she go?" he would think. She appeared once again a few steps away from him. He walked up to her in confusion. This time, she held his face in place and was about to kiss him when…she vanished again.

"Come back…" he whimpered. She reappeared a second time, again, just a few steps away from him. This time, he ran up to her and held her tightly, in case she disappeared again. She did. Poof! Just like that. He fell to the ground in tears.

"Why…why can't I have you?" he cried. "Why?" She appeared a third time, this time; she was standing just a few steps away from the cliff. The cliff! Ryan ran to her, trying to pull her back. It was too late. She fell. She fell right off the cliff. She was falling…falling. He stood at the ledge and stared in horror. It was odd though, she didn't hit the bottom, it was like she just kept falling, it was like a bottomless pit.

Ryan shot straight up in bed and stared ahead in disbelief. Was that…a gun? Was Theresa holding a gun? Was it pointed directly at him? He didn't have much time to process this. He just quickly rolled over before he could get hit. Too bad, she shot him in the shoulder. Luckily.

"Fuck!" she screamed. That was her one bullet, her one chance to kill Ryan Atwood. She shot him in the shoulder. Ryan lied there in pain. It was just his shoulder, but it still hurt like a bitch.

" What the…what the hell are you doing?!" he shouted.

" I…I can't take this anymore! All you think about all day is that whore, Marissa! You barely even talk to me! You practically ignore me! I can't take it anymore!"

" So what? You just decide to shoot me?!"

" Yeah! I mean…no…I just…lost it…" she didn't want to answer his questions anymore. She took a bag, shoved some money and clothes into it and bolted out the door. She didn't even bother to help Ryan or anything. Just left. He reached over to the end table and picked up the phone. He dialed the only number he could think of right now.

"Hello?" a man had picked up.

" Sandy…" Ryan groaned.

" Ryan? Is that you? Is everything alright?"

"I…got shot…she…left…"

"WHAT?! Who left?" Ryan was losing blood quickly he needed help pretty badly.

"Help…me…"

The phone clicked once and disconnected. There were so many things running through Sandy's head. Ryan? Got shot? She left? Who left? Then it all sort of started to make sense. She was probably Theresa. He got shot. Ryan Atwood, his adopted son, got shot. He jumped up from his seat and ran to his car. He started driving to Chino Memorial as he called the police and notified them of what had probably happened to Ryan. Everything went sort of blurry for Ryan though.

The young man woke up a few hours after passing out. When his eyes fluttered open, he saw everyone in front of him. Sandy, Kirsten, Seth, Summer and…Marissa. Was this some dream? Were they all really there? He tried to say something but the words wouldn't come out for some reason. His throat was really dry. He looked around for anyway to make them notice him. He spotted a nearby paper towel. He picked it up scrunched into a ball and gently threw it at Seth. Seth slightly stirred, but was still pretty deep in his sleep. Ryan picked up another paper towel, scrunched it into a ball and this time threw it harder at Seth. He stirred a bit more this time, causing him to let out a groan. Ryan took the last paper towel, scrunched it into a ball AGAIN and pegged Seth right in the face. This time, Seth shot straight up, causing Summer's head to fall off his shoulder. Seth looked around the room until his eyes spotted Ryan. He was grinning at Seth. Seth ran over to Ryan's bedside, waking everyone up.

"Ryan! You're up!" All Ryan could do was let out a small groan and point to his throat.

"He's probably thirsty, I'll go get him some water." Summer got up from her seat and exited the room. Ryan was now staring right at Marissa. Their eyes locked immediately. Ryan formed a slight smile on his face while Marissa started to tear up as she gave him a tight hug.

" Are…are you feeling okay?" Ryan nodded. Summer walked in with a Styrofoam cup. She handed it to Ryan. He immediately took a huge gulp of it. In seconds, he finished the entire cup.

" Can you talk now, Ryan?" Sandy asked. After, clearing his throat a few times, Ryan finally got out some words.

"Yeah. Thanks for the water…Summer." She just nodded and smiled.

" So, what happened to you?" Ryan explained the whole situation to everyone while they listened intently. There were nods, gasps, cursing, and tears.

" I…I can't believe she would just leave like that…" Kirsten spoke shakily. Sandy slammed his fists on the wall and cursed. Marissa held Ryan's hand tightly and cried a little. Seth and Summer just stood there in shock. What had happened was a disaster.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Soon, Ryan was out of the hospital and back living with the Cohens. All was pretty good. Seth and Ryan were still getting along fine. Sandy and Kirsten were fighting when Ryan left but now everything is back to normal. Seth and Summer are also going on strong. After Ryan left, Seth sulked for the rest of the week but Summer help him get over it. School was coming sooner and sooner. It was just a few days before it started.

It was afternoon; Seth and Ryan were just hanging out in the pool house when Marissa walked in.

" Hey Ryan!...Seth…" Ryan smiled at Marissa while Seth, barely looked up from his Superman comic book. He simply nodded. She walked over to Ryan's bed and sat at the end.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" Ryan shrugged. His eyes were so entranced in Marissa's beauty. Seth also shrugged, still not looking up from his comic. Marissa was annoyed by Ryan and Seth's untalkativeness. She walked over to Seth, took his comic book and whacked both Seth and Ryan in the head.

"Oww!" Seth whined. "What the hell was that for?"

"For this." Marissa shrugged, mocking Seth and Ryan. Ryan laughed while Seth was still rubbing his head.

"So really, what do you guys want to do?"

"How about sailing?" Marissa and Ryan looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure"

"Whatever"

"Well then, my friends, it is arranged. I will call Summer and we will go sailing!" Seth left the room to call Summer.

"So…" Ryan tried to break the awkward silence.

"Sailing…huh?" Marissa continued.

"Mhmm…" Ryan nodded. There still was that awkward silence. Suddenly, they both burst out into laughter.

"Why do we have to be like this?"

" I have no clue."

The afternoon went by with the old gang just hanging out like old times. Everything felt so…normal. It was now evening. Seth and Summer were off in Seth's room "studying" while Ryan and Marissa were chatting by the pool.

"So today was fun…"

"Yeah, it was." She smiled.

Once again there was that odd silence.

"So…I was thinking we cou—"

She was interrupted by Ryan's lips. He deepened the kiss and but his hand behind her head to support her. She gladly accepted at first, but all of a sudden just broke the kiss off.

"Ryan…"

"Did I…do something wrong?"

" No…it's just…I think…I think…we should just be friends…at least, for now" Ryan was a little stunned at first but then looked into the pool and nodded.

" Okay, I understand. I'll wait…until you're ready."

"Thank you." She hugged him tightly, hoping she didn't make the wrong decision.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

It was the first day of school. The Cohen family and Ryan were in the kitchen following their "morning ritual". Kirsten and Sandy both had cups of coffee and bagels. Seth was sitting at the dining table with a cup of coffee and the Arts and Leisure section of the newspaper. Ryan was just eating his bagel…with his cup of coffee. So, we have established this family is caffeine addicted.

" First day of school, excited?" asked Sandy. Ryan shook his head "not really" while Seth nodded his head excitedly, like an 8 and ¾ year old.

" Yup! I'm going to have the best year of my life with Summer and Ryan and…Mar…" Seth caught himself before saying that name out loud. He gave Ryan a "sorry" look. Ryan shrugged and tried to play it cool.

"So have you guys talked since…?" Seth asked.

"No…not really." Ryan answered. Seth nodded and looked back down at his newspaper. Sandy and Kirsten looked at each other with puzzled looks. Sandy shrugged. Kirsten mouthed a " Find out later" to him and he nodded.

Seth and Ryan walked towards Harbor when they were greeted by Summer.

" Hey Cohen! Chino…" Summer gave Seth a passionate kiss and Ryan a polite smile.

" Good morning, princess." Seth said while he put his arm around his girlfriend.

" Hey Summer..." Ryan smiled weakly. "Uh…Have you seen…" Ryan started but was cut off. Marissa was standing right in front of them, beautifully. She had the most gorgeous smile on her face. The smile. He smiled back and immediately walked over to her.

" Hey." He grinned.

" Hey." She smiled back. Once again, there was that awkward silence that they both hated. They apparently couldn't be a couple at the time, so they had to be at this crap stage called "friends", which obviously doesn't go very well for them. There was always that shitty awkward silence.

" So uh…what's your first class?" Marissa spoke, to make light conversation and to break the silence. Ryan was still a little entranced in her beauty but shook his head and sighed.

" Uh…history."

" Oh really? Me too. Maybe we'll be in the same class!" she said excitedly.

" Yeah, hopefully." He smiled.

They walked off to their class, leaving Seth and Summer just standing there. Summer sighed and rolled her eyes.

" Get a fucking room." She mumbled, causing Seth to burst out in laughter.

In Ryan and Marissa's history class they took seats across from each other. The teacher got the class's attention so he could introduce the two new students.

" Hello, welcome back to Harbor. We have two new students this year, I would like you to introduce you to DJ…laughs err…Smallcock…and Lindsay Gardner." The class howled with laughter at DJ's ridiculous last name. DJ stood there, rolled his eyes and sighed. " I fucking hate my last name," he mumbled quietly. DJ and Lindsay took the only remaining seats…next to Ryan and Marissa. DJ was sitting on Marissa's side and Lindsay on Ryan's. When the class settled down, the teacher began teaching the lesson.

" So, what's your name, beautiful?" DJ smoothly asked. Marissa blushed, and smiled.

"Marissa." DJ nodded and smiled at her. Sure, he was hot, but no Ryan, but Ryan and her…they just couldn't be together right now or that's what she thought. Ryan stared at them in slight jealousy and anger.

" Mother fucker," he mumbled very quietly, hoping no one would hear. He heard a slight giggle near him. He turned around and saw, Lindsay giggling at him.

" What?" he asked semi- confused.

" Who are you calling a…mother fucker?" she asked with a smile on her face.

" D-…no one." He caught himself before he had said that name. Lindsay rolled her eyes but laughed.

" Sure."

It was lunch time, as Ryan was walking out of the classroom, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around.

" Umm…I was wondering…would you like to have lunch together?" Lindsay asked politely. Ryan was the closest thing she had to a friend right now. Ryan didn't want to be rude so he nodded. They walked out of the class together. Marissa was standing back with a sad look on her face.

" I…I was just about to ask him that…" she thought to herself. " Damn it, one step too late."

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw…DJ.

" Hey, did you want to have lunch together?" DJ asked smoothly.

She was about to answer "no" but thought about how Ryan was having lunch with…Lindsay. She shrugged.

" Sure." Marissa and DJ walked off…together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few days have passed, and the weekend was coming soon. Ryan has spent most of his time with Lindsay. She seems to think that they could become more than just partners. Meanwhile, Marissa spends most of her time with DJ, who also thinks that they could and should become more than just partners. While the new people in Ryan and Marissa's lives have been interfering with them spending time with each other, they have managed to make plans for this weekend. They were going to give this "just friends" thing a try. Apparently, it was just a "hang out", not "date".

It was Friday, last school day of the week. Lindsay was walking through the halls with Ryan, jumping about. Marissa stared at them from her locker; she was "talking" to DJ, or more so, listening to DJ talk. She was too entranced in Ryan...and Lindsay. Sure, she was the one who decided they should just stay friends for now, but did he really have to move on that fast? Did she not mean anything to him? She just tried to keep thinking " Whatever, it's nothing," and occasionally use DJ to try and "get back" at Ryan.

History class, the class that DJ, Marissa, Ryan and Lindsay all had together. Lindsay and Ryan were quietly chatting amongst each other.

" So, do you have any plans this weekend?" Lindsay asked innocently.

"Umm...yeah, actually, I do." Ryan answered, straightforwardly.

" Oh really? With who?" Lindsay asked, even though she assumed it was Marissa. She knew that Ryan and Marissa had a little thing going on, but she wasn't going to let that stop her feelings.

" With, Marissa. Why?"

"Oh, no reason...I was just wondering, maybe me, you, Marissa and DJ could all get together and work on our projects together? You know, we could help each other all out?" Lindsay suggested.

" Umm...actually, I was kind of...planning to be you know, alo--," Ryan was cut off by Lindsay, she did not want to let him finish his rejection.

" Great, I'll see you Monday." She sauntered out of the class just as the bell rang. Ryan sighed. "Great, you blew your date with Marissa. Idiot" he thought to himself.

As Marissa was going to walk out of the class with DJ, she felt a hand gently grab her arm. She spun around and stared into Ryan's eyes. After a few moments of the two of them entranced in each other, Ryan cleared his throat and shook his head.

" Uh...I'm sorry but, Lindsay, well, she kind of invited herself, and DJ to the hang out we were going to have on Saturday..." Ryan said, embarrassed.

" Oh...I guess...that's okay." Marissa replied, disappointedly. " The more the merrier..." She tried to say it as enthusiastically as she could, but you could tell she was just faking it. Ryan nodded. He said "Goodbye", spun around and walked out of the room. DJ, who was listening to the whole conversation, learned of the plans on Saturday.

" So Saturday night, we all getting together, huh?" DJ asked. Marissa nodded.

" Yeah, I guess."

" Great, looking forward to it!" Marissa walked off while quietly muttering "Sure..."

_**Satuday Night**_

Ryan figured if DJ and Lindsay were going to come and ruin everything, he might as well invite Seth and Summer, they could actually have _some _fun that way. Marissa made sure she arrived first, so maybe, her and Ryan could have some time alone before DJ and Lindsay came. She arrived in a stunning red halter-top with a blue jean skirt. Ryan was stunned by her beauty, as always. His jaw dropped when he opened the door.

" Wow...you look...wow..." That was all Ryan could get out of his mouth. Marissa smiled and blushed.

" Thanks." They entered the pool house and sat on Ryan's bed. There was that awkward silence again. They would "look around the room" while they were sneaking a few looks at each other. The silence was broke by Marissa starting off the conversation.

" So...when do you think they are going to come?"

" They should be here soon..." she nodded and proceeded with "looking around the room". She couldn't take it anymore. She had to talk to him, actually talk. Not some awkward conversation that consisted of 4 sentences, but an actual conversation about their...little, situation.

" Ryan...--" As she was about to pour her heart out to him, she was cut off by, Lindsay barging into the pool house.

" Hey Ryan!...Marissa!" she ran over to Ryan and gave him a friendly hug and also gave Marissa one, not so tightly "coincidentally". Now that they were clearly, interrupted...again, the only thing left was for DJ to arrive. Surely, he arrived shortly after. The four of them started "working" on their projects, when Seth and Summer arrived with, food. They had some Chinese take-out.

" The Mushu has arrived! Bow down to the holy food!" Seth said, jokingly. Summer playfully hit his chest.

" Cohen! Don't be such an idiot and help!" she pointed to a fork, which he picked up and handed to Summer.

Ryan and Marissa were quietly laughing at their friends, while they playfully bickered, just like old times. Lindsay and DJ didn't really fit into this quite well. The "new gang" "hung out" for the rest of the night. After DJ and Lindsay left, it felt exactly like old times, with just Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer. There was only one problem, Ryan and Marissa weren't together...yet. Ryan and Marissa headed for the pool house, again, this time Marissa was determined to talk to Ryan, without interruptions, hopefully. As they relaxed in the pool house, she started the conversation.

" Hey...Ryan?"

" Mhmm...?"

" I...I think...I think that, we just aren't meant to be friends. I mean, it's not really working out. Our so called "conversations, consist of what? 4 sentences? There's always this awkward silence, and well, it just doesn't feel right..."

" So...you want to break off all contact between us?" Ryan asked, disappointedly. Marissa shook her head immediately.

" No! No way! I was actually thinking...maybe we're not meant to be _just _friends," Ryan's ears stood up immediately. " Is she...are we going to...?" He thought, excitedly.

"...Ryan, before I ask you a question, I want to ask you...another question."

" Okay...?"

" Ryan...do you...like Lindsay?" Ryan burst out into laughter.

" Lindsay?! No way!" Ryan calmed down, after he was amused enough by the question. Marissa took a huge sigh of relief.

" Okay...then...Ryan...do you..." Marissa was having trouble finding the right words to describe her feelings. So, she just gave up on words. She leaned in, and passionately kissed Ryan. He was a little taken back by her actions, but was happy, and started to kiss back. After they broke off the kiss, they had huge grins on their faces.

" So does this mean...?" Ryan asked. Marissa nodded.

" I think so." He pulled her chin closer to him and softly kissed her lips again. They fell back onto the bed and just lay in each other's arms.

" I love you." Marissa whispered.

" I love you too." Ryan whispered back. He wasn't going to go down that "Your welcome?" path ever again. Not only because of the great embarrassment, also because, now, he didn't need to stop and hesitate about it, he knew he loved her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Ryan walked into the Cohen kitchen, still kind of sleepy. Seth was already up and jumpy reading the newspaper while slowly munching on a bagel. Ryan put his right hand up and mumbled a "Hey…" Seth nodded his head, acknowledging Ryan. Ryan opened up a box of cereal while searching for milk in the fridge. He found none, so, he shoved a handful of dry cereal in his mouth. It was a Monday morning; everyone except Seth was still tired and semi-grumpy. Sandy and Kirsten walked in all dressed up for work.

" Hey Ryan, Seth!" Sandy said cheerfully. Ryan gave a small wave and Seth tried to give his father "the look".

" Seth, please son, don't even try to give me that look."

" Why not? Can't I pull it off? Or is it only reserved for Ryan?" Ryan shot him "the look", perfectly.

" Right, got it." Seth mumbled miserably. Kirsten looked at a nearby clock and shrieked, causing everyone to focus their attention on her.

" We're going to be late! Ryan, Seth, get ready for school now! Sandy go start up your car, drop the boys off today. I have a meeting, I'm going to be late…" Kirsten said as she trailed out of the kitchen.

Ryan and Seth got out of Sandy's BMW and slowly strolled to Harbor's main entrance.

In the halls, they met up with Marissa and Summer. It was just like last year, the four of them together. Ryan put his arm around Marissa's shoulder as they walked happily to their first class, History…with DJ and Lindsay. The two were already there, sitting across from each other as usual. It seemed like they were getting along quite well. Ryan and Marissa approached the table and took their normal seats. Class was long, and boring, Ryan and Marissa didn't really pay attention. They basically just stared and grinned at each other. Occasionally DJ or Lindsay would interrupt them, but otherwise they were deeply entranced in each other. Class was finally dismissed.

"Hey Marissa!" DJ called. She didn't answer; she just kept on walking away with Ryan, holding his hand tightly. DJ sighed and rolled his eyes, "Great, I have absolutely no chance with her now," he thought.

" Ryan?" Lindsay shouted. Just like Marissa, he didn't answer, just kept walking. Lindsay also sighed and rolled her eyes. DJ and Lindsay looked at each other with the "Those two need to get a room" look. They shrugged it off and went off to have lunch with each other.

Once Ryan and Marissa were out of the classroom, Ryan pinned Marissa to a nearby wall and attacked her lips ferociously. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her waist. As their lips were locked, people walking by looked at them with disgust. Finally, Marissa broke off the kiss and smiled widely.

" Let's get some lunch, I'm hungry." She grabbed his hand and started to drag him out of the school. They got into Marissa's car and drove down to the Crab Shack.

"So, I heard that there's this party tonight. Wanna go?" Marissa asked, while she chewed on at her piece of bread. Ryan looked at her with concern.

" Don't worry, I won't drink…too much" Marissa assured. Ryan sighed with relief.

" Well then, if you want, I guess we can go, but no more than one cup" He said sternly. Marissa smiled widely. She pulled his face close to hers and planted a kiss on his lips. She mumbled a "Thank you" into his mouth while he put his hand behind her head, supporting her and nodded.

Party Time 

Apparently, DJ and Lindsay were also informed of the party, and since they both had nothing better to do, went. They were both just lounging around with drinks in their hands semi-bored, when Ryan and Marissa arrived. They both saw their crushes and shot up immediately, and walked over to them.

"Marissa!…Ryan, I didn't expect you two to be here…" DJ said. Marissa secretly rolled her eyes to Ryan; making him chuckle but she gave DJ a polite smile.

" Yeah…we're here…" Marissa responded, stating the obvious.

"Hey Ryan." Lindsay playfully said, while she stroked his muscular arm. Ryan gave her a funny look and pulled his arm away.

" Uh…hey…" He quickly walked away with Marissa before she could say anything else.

"Oh my god, did Lindsay just hit on you in front of me?" Marissa asked, totally disgusted.

" Uh…yeah, I think so."

" That bitch! Doesn't she know we're together?" Marissa said, grabbing a red plastic cup. Ryan shrugged.

" I don't know. I guess not, but hey, don't worry, I don't want her, you're the only one I want." He replied sweetly. Marissa smiled and kissed Ryan a passionate French kiss, just to show him what he would be missing if anything happened. Ryan grinned and pointed to a nearby couch. She nodded and they took a seat there.

By now, Lindsay and DJ were both incredibly drunk…and surprisingly making out. They were going at it like animals. Disgustingly, noisily kissing madly. DJ pulled her up and slapped her butt.

" Baby, let's go for a drive." He slurred. Lindsay just nodded and stumbled away with him. They got in the car and drove away.

Ryan and Marissa were lying in the pool house sleeping soundly after the exhausting party. Marissa was snuggled right into Ryan's chest while he had his arms tightly wrapped around her. Things were just like they were before for the couple, perfect.

DJ stumbled onto the hotel bed.

"I cannot believe we just got married!" He slurred.

Author's Note: Yeah, so sorry for not posting for so long. I had too much trouble thinking of a ways to get rid of DJ and Lindsay. So, little cliffhanger for you guys ;) Yeah, I know, I know, it's a pretty shitty way…to…yeah…

Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I know!" Lindsay shrieked. She took off her tank top and threw it on the ground and got in bed with DJ. She began to feverishly kiss his lips as she removed his shirt. DJ's hands were wandering all over her body. Lindsay threw DJ's shirt onto the floor and her hands immediately went after his belt while her lips were kissing his chest.

"Lindsay..." DJ moaned as Lindsay threw his shorts on the ground. Lindsay then removed his boxers but then burst out laughing when she saw his err..."manhood".

"I can see why Smallcock is your last name." Lindsay teased. DJ was a little pissed off by that. He pushed Lindsay off of him.

"Do you want wild sex or what?" DJ asked. Lindsay grinned at DJ and got back on him.

" I guess I'll just have to tolerate your lack of umm..." DJ didn't let Lindsay finish that sentence. He got teased enough by every other girl he has been with.

Ryan woke up feeling someone kissing all over his face. His eyes fluttered open to see Marissa grinning at him. He grinned back and kissed her back passionately.

"How'd you sleep?" Ryan asked.

" Perrrdy good. You?"

" With you in my arms, yeah, perrrdy good." Ryan answered.

" Aww, you're sweet." Marissa gave Ryan a last peck as she got off the bed and walked towards the pool house bathroom. Ryan stared at her butt as it swayed while she trudged to the bathroom. His head sunk back into the pillows. It was too early.

Lindsay's eyes flickered open and stared at her surroundings. That was odd...she was in a hotel...she shot straight up.

" Holy shit!" she screamed, causing DJ to wake up. His head was pounding and Lindsay screaming wasn't helping.

" What?" he asked curiously. Lindsay looked over to DJ and noticed he was topless. She looked down at herself and noticed she too, was topless. She screamed even louder this time as she quickly covered herself with the sheet.

" What the hell are you doing here?!" Lindsay yelled. DJ was just as confused as she was. He quickly grabbed a pillow and covered his "manhood".

" What the hell are YOU doing here?! Where the hell are we?!" DJ yelled back.

" I don't know!" Lindsay quickly walked up to the windows and peered outside. She saw signs around that would say "Las Vegas" something. Her face turned white. She turned around and looked at DJ.

" We're in Las Vegas."

" Marissa. You sure are here EARLY. It's also interesting how you're wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Truly unlike you, Marissa." Seth said suspiciously.

" Seth, leave her alone. She slept over, big deal." Ryan said as he poured some cereal into his bowl.

" I'm telling." Seth said like a bratty little 8 and 3/4 year old. Both Ryan and Marissa just stared at him.

" Right, not going to tell." Ryan handed a plate with a bagel on it to Marissa. She smiled and thanked him with a kiss.

" Oh god, this early in the morning? I would hate to see you two at night..." Seth whined. Ryan looked at Seth sternly.

" Shutting up..." Seth muttered.

" We're in...Las Vegas?" DJ's voice quivered as he asked that. Lindsay nodded slowly.

" And...I'm thinking...we had sex..." Lindsay stated the probable. DJ just nodded.

" And...we might have gotten married." She said as she looked down on the cheap, dollar store, plastic ring on her finger. DJ's face turned white and slowly nodded again.

" What are we going to do?" Lindsay shook her head.

" I...I don't know...my parent's are going to kill me..." Lindsay started to cry. DJ, in just as bad of a situation, approached Lindsay and embraced her.

" Hey, we're in this mess together." DJ said as he softly kissed the top of her head. All Lindsay could do was pour her eyes out as DJ held her.

Author's Notes: Well, yeah, I know, not much happened in this chapter, I guess it just kinda explains their reactions more. Well, I have decided to keep DJ and Lindsay around for a bit longer. Don't worry though, they won't really get in the way of RM too much though. Please Read and Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

DJ and Lindsay were silently driving back to Newport. Lindsay's eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying for the past hour or so, DJ would occasionally comfort her but it didn't help too much. He was in the same mess anyways; he too had a lot running through his mind. DJ and Lindsay arrived in Lindsay's driveway, the two sort of just sat there for a while, silently.

" What…are we going to do?" Lindsay whimpered. DJ shook his head.

"I…don't know." He answered truthfully. Lindsay stared at her feet for a couple of minutes and eventually started to get out of the car.

" Lindsay?" DJ called out. Lindsay slowly turned around and faced DJ again.

" Yeah?" Lindsay asked.

" Are you…are you going to be alright? Do you…want me to stay with you for a while?" DJ asked concerned. Lindsay gave DJ a slight smile.

" No, I think…I just want to be alone for now…" Lindsay replied. DJ nodded and waved a "Good-bye" and drove off.

Marissa's head was rested on Ryan's chest as he stroke her hair lightly. The two teenagers were bored out of their minds. They still kind of enjoyed just being together though. Even if they weren't doing anything, just being next to each other was nice.

The dead silence was interrupted by, Seth, barging into the pool house. Ryan and Marissa slowly lifted their heads and directed their attention to Seth.

" Guys, it's 2 PM in the afternoon and I am bored out of my mind. I have tried everything, playing video games, reading comics, talking to…Captain Oats, but nothing is entertaining me. Someone PLEASE entertain me! I'm going mental!" Seth pleaded. Ryan and Marissa had smirks on their faces. They were completely amused by Seth jumping up and down, going crazy. They slowly got up from their comfortable position and stared at Seth.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Ryan asked.

" 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20…Seth…I'm going to kill you…ready or not…here I come…" Ryan mumbled. Ryan trudged around the Cohen house annoyed. As he entered the living room, he heard slight giggles coming from the TV. He walked towards the TV and looked behind it. There she was, Marissa crouched behind a TV. Ryan couldn't help but chuckle.

" Found you…" Ryan grinned as he helped her out of her hiding area.

" Only because you heard me giggle." Marissa tried to defend herself.

" Then why did you giggle?" Ryan teased. Marissa thought about it for a while.

" It was just too funny how long you were taking to find us." Marissa teased back.

" Suure…" Ryan smiled as he whispered something in Marissa's ear, which made her laugh. The two ran backed to the pool house and jumped on the bed. The two teenagers attacked each other with their lips. As the kisses were deepening and clothes were flying to the ground…Seth barged into the pool house.

" Ah! Oh dear god, not again! Ryan, you little cheater! You were supposed to come and find me!" Seth yelled. Ryan and Marissa quickly fixed their clothes.

" I…err…" Ryan was trying to think of a legitimate excuse to ditching Seth in a game of Hide and Seek.

" You know, I tried to find you, but I mean you were just too good, so I gave up…" A smile was slowly forming on Seth's face.

"…And, Marissa here, just forced me to come back to the pool house and make out with her." Ryan grinned at Marissa. Marissa's jaw dropped.

" I did not! It was sooo your idea! Ryan! You liar!" Marissa shrieked.

" Marissa, as tight of homies we are, I'm going to have to believe Ryan here. It's more your kind of thing to do." Seth said. Ryan grinned widely at Marissa as she slapped Ryan across the chest.

" Anyways, you guys hungry?" Seth asked.

" Yeah, what's for dinner?" Ryan asked.

" Take-out? What else?" Seth replied smart-assedly.

" Good point. Let's go order something." Ryan said as he got up, pulling Marissa up.

" Lindsay, honey, can I come in?" Renee asked as she stood outside of Lindsay's bedroom. Lindsay quickly pulled off the plastic ring on her finger and shoved it under her pillow. She wiped her face and cleared her throat.

" Yeah, sure, mom." Lindsay called out. Renee walked into the room and sat next to her daughter.

" Honey, what's wrong?" Renee asked.

" Oh, umm, nothing mom." Lindsay answered. Renee gave her daughter a stern look.

" It's just…I…got…m-…a bad mark on some quiz." Lindsay quickly caught herself.

" Oh, I see. Lindsay, you're a smart girl, it's just one quiz, don't stress too much over it, I'm sure you'll do great next time." Renee assured her.

" Yeah, thanks mom." Lindsay forced out a fake smile.

" You're welcome." Renee gave her a daughter a hug and left the room.

" Actually…I got married…" Lindsay whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

" We are so going to that party!" Marissa shrieked. Ryan gave her a stern look.

" And, getting wasted!" Ryan shot Marissa another "look".

" Oh come on Ryan, loosen up a bit, we haven't gone to a party for like…" Ryan gave her an amused smirk.

" Like…" Ryan teased.

" Fine! Like a week!" Marissa admitted.

" But pleaaase…" Marissa pleaded along with her best puppy dog eyes. Ryan gave in.

" Fine. Just this one time, but you're the only one that's getting wasted, I have to keep and eye on you, crazy lady." Ryan said. Marissa slapped Ryan across the chest.

" Ryan! I am NOT a crazy lady, and besides, I would like it if you got wasted with me." Marissa grinned. Ryan shook his head. Marissa's hands flew up.

" Fine, I tried." Ryan and Marissa trudged into the Cohen kitchen and started breakfast. Soon after, Seth walked in.

" Ah, my fellow friends, what is up?" Seth asked.

" Nothing, Seth." Ryan and Marissa both answered.

" Fine, be boring. By the way, do you guys like my hair like this, or normal?" Seth said pointing to his hair. Ryan stared at Seth.

" It looks exactly the same, you idiot." Ryan stated.

" No, no, you silly child, you see, this part is slightly to the left today, see usually it's to the right…" Seth rambled on about his hair.

" Seth?" Ryan interrupted.

" Yes, Ryan?" Seth asked.

" You're starting to sound like a chick." Ryan said. Immediately, Seth stopped talking about his hair and picked up a bagel. Marissa giggled and high-fived Ryan.

" Nice." Marissa winked. Ryan just smirked.

DJ knocked on the Gardner door. Renee, Lindsay's mother opened the door.

" Oh Hi, Ms. Gardner, I'm Lindsay's friend, DJ, I was going to offer her a ride to school today." DJ said politely.

" Oh, why that's very nice of you, I'll just go get her." Renee answered as she disappeared into the house. Soon, Lindsay appeared at the door. Her face was pale and she basically looked terrible. DJ sort of gasped at the sight of her. He led her to the car, and they got in.

" Lindsay…" DJ started.

" I think I'm pregnant too." Lindsay interrupted.

" What?" DJ asked confused.

" I think I'm pregnant." Lindsay whispered. DJ's face went just as pale as Lindsay's.

" Oh…Okay…This…isn't…good." DJ managed to say. Lindsay nodded and burst out into tears. DJ was very deep in thought, but he gave Lindsay a long, comforting hug. The drive to school was completely silent. Neither of them had anything to say.

" This is so much fun!" Marissa laughed as she stumbled to Ryan. Ryan just laughed at how funny Marissa could be when she was drunk. He wrapped wrapped his arms around her waist as she leaned her head backwards, touching his chin, giggling hysterically.

" Ryan?" Marissa giggled.

" Yeah?" Ryan asked amused.

" You look like…a frog." Marissa went ballistic after that comment she started to actually roll on the ground, laughing. Ryan just laughed at picked Marissa off the ground.

" Alright, I think we've had enough fun tonight, let's go." Ryan carried the laughing like crazy, Marissa in his arms to the range rover and dumped her in the backseat. As she was still quietly giggling, Ryan put his finger over her mouth and "Shh"ed her, hoping she would quiet down. Unfortunately, it sent her into more laughter. Ryan just rolled his eyes and got into the driver's seat and drove back to the Cohen's.

Oddly, Seth was waiting for Ryan in the pool house. Once he saw the giggling Marissa in Ryan's arms, he cocked his eyebrow.

" What's up with Marissa?" Seth asked intrigued.

" She's…extremely…drunk." Ryan laid her on the bed and kissed her, causing her to quiet down. Ryan, going for a few quick pecks, was forced into more of a little make out fest with a drunk, alcohol breathed, Marissa. Ryan eventually broke the kiss off and shook his head.

" She's drunk and is still an amazing kisser." Ryan thought.

" So, why are you in the pool house?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, the usual, bored, in need of some one to play PS2 with me."

" Ah, I see. Okay, well let me just tuck Marissa in and we'll go." Seth nodded and left the pool house.

Ryan sat on the bed and pulled the covers over Marissa's body. He laughed as she still had a smile on her face as she was sleeping.

" You are never going to a party again." Ryan laughed and kissed Marissa's forehead.


End file.
